One Hot Night
by jj addict
Summary: Ever wonder about that first time? How it would happen, how it might go? Here's a take..... A tastfully dirty short.....about Luke and Lorelai, their first time.
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing except my own raging hormones.  
  
One Hot Night  
  
Luke rang her doorbell at the agreed upon time, seven on the dot. He could hear her coming down the steps inside her house, mumbling something about timing. She opened the door and smiled softly. He looked fantastic this new Luke, really just the old Luke but she was seeing him in a new and different light. Tonight he was dressed in casual pants and a deep blue shirt. Several of the top buttons were unbuttoned, exposing dark curly chest hair and his cuffs were turned up, revealing strong muscular arms. He smelled and looked sexy as hell.  
  
"Hey, it's seven o'clock."  
  
"Yep, right on time...."  
  
"Luke seven o'clock means _seven fifteen_."  
  
"So you wanted me to come at seven fifteen? You could have just said that."  
  
"If I would have said that, it would have meant seven thirty."  
  
Luke shook his head and laughed. "I get it, what you are saying, but where I come from seven o'clock means seven o'clock. When you make a promise to a lady, then you follow through. Shows you respect her and you care enough to show up on time."  
  
"Thanks for the _lady_ thing. I don't hear that too often." Lorelai smiled warmly but continued, "Luke, you come from Stars Hollow and so do I. I appreciate respect and the _caring_ thing as much as the next girl...but seven o'clock still means seven fifteen."  
  
"Well, it will easily be seven fifteen before this stupid conversation is over."  
  
Lorelai laughed because the new Luke was still the old Luke after all.  
  
Lorelai grabbed her sweater and locked the door behind them. Luke walked beside her with his hands in his pockets. He opened the truck door and helped her in. Luke admired her long tan legs and her small perfectly manicured toes peeking out of strappy sandals. She looked fantastic. Her dress almost matched the blue of his shirt, just a scrap of cloth really -- covered the basics and left little to the imagination. She was so beautiful.  
  
"You look great by the way."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "You look pretty good yourself."  
  
The drive started out quietly. Lorelai fiddled with the radio dial trying to get a decent station. Luke watched her out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't their first date; actually they had been on several. They had been spending a lot of time together and getting to know more about each other. That of course had surprised both of them since they had been friends for so long...but new things had come up almost every day. It was easy sharing their lives with each other. All the basics were there and the new stuff was like a bonus. They had spent some real quality time in each other's arms too. Just last night they had gotten pretty hot and heavy and Luke had left before it had gone too far. Neither wanted to screw this up so they were taking that part slow and easy. Luke smiled at the thought of last night, his hands gently caressing her full breasts and her every curve, God she felt wonderful... And she had made some moves of her own, leaving him hot and bothered and wanting more. He thought it was just a matter of time before...  
  
"Ah ha!" Lorelai's proclamation brought him back to the present.  
  
"Finally found something?"  
  
"Wasn't easy. You should put a CD player in this old thing. Then you could pop a hard disc into the waiting opening anytime you wanted some instant gratification." Lorelai giggled, "You could put in a CD and listen to the music you like." But a _big dirty_ was running through her mind, along with her thoughts about their little make out session just the night before. She glanced at his big strong hands on the steering wheel and remembered how they felt when they roamed her body. God his hands were huge and strong and they knew exactly which of her buttons to push. She wondered if what they said about big hands were true...big hands, big feet, big ....well, truthfully she already knew the answer to that question. She didn't think she could hold out much longer...  
  
"Lorelai what's that smile about? Not nice to keep secrets."  
  
"I was just thinking about a 'riddle' I heard. Wondering about the answer, nothing you would be interested in at all." She smiled sweetly at him as he pulled into the parking lot of their favorite restaurant. It was a little place they had stumbled upon one day when they had gone out for a drive. They had been there several times and enjoyed the food and the atmosphere. The best part was they never ever saw anyone they knew there. It was their special little get away. They always sat outside, the little table under the big tree, isolated from the rest of the patio.  
  
The owner knew them well by now and always took care of them himself. He seated them outside, lit the candle on their table and left to get the specialty beer they both enjoyed. They really didn't have to look at the menu, they knew it by heart. When he returned with their drinks they ordered quickly. Luke gently took Lorelai's hand and they smiled into each other's eyes. Luke leaned in and kissed her and Lorelai kissed him back. Luke squeezed her hand and she rested her other hand on his thigh. Luke was always surprised when she touched him....always surprised how his body immediately reacted to her touch. He had watched her for years with her other men. Thought they were lucky guys that she would even look at them twice. And now he was that guy, and he felt lucky and hoped with all of his heart that he would be the last man she would want to touch. He knew he couldn't stand it if this didn't work out. He couldn't stand to see her ever again look at another man, touch another man....  
  
"Hey, you're quiet tonight. Hard day?"  
  
"No, just winding down a bit. You know how it is."  
  
Lorelai smiled and added she did.  
  
The food came quickly and they ate slowly and talked about their hours spent away from each other. Lorelai had to taste everything on his plate and Luke got a certain intimate feeling when she took food from his fork. He always gave her a hard time about it but he secretly loved sharing everything with her. He hadn't had that in his life in a very long time...ever actually.  
  
They sat at the table long after dinner was over. She ordered some chocolate concoction and she forced him to try it. She missed his mouth slightly and he could feel whipped cream on his lip. But she quickly leaned over and licked off her mistake. She put the fork in her mouth and slowly pulled it out and all he could think about was the wonderful other things she could do with that mouth.  
  
Luke smiled at that thought.  
  
"You must like it. That's a pretty telling smile you've got there."  
  
"Reeaally?" Luke teased, if only she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
Luke mentioned a movie. Lorelai turned up her nose.  
  
"The night is too beautiful to waste sitting inside a dark theater with a bunch of strangers. Let's go to my place, sit out on the porch, drink some more beer and..."  
  
"Talk?" Luke teased.  
  
"Talk, yeah, sure we could do that I guess." Talking was the last thing on her mind. All she really wanted was to feel those arms around her again, those hands on her body.  
  
Luke threw some money down on the table and with a quick wave goodbye they were out the door and on their way back home. They walked up to her porch and Lorelai headed into the house to grab a couple of beers. Luke didn't care about the beer or anything else, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms again and kiss her neck and feel her body respond to his. He seriously thought he was addicted to her. Every second they were apart he spent thinking about her.  
  
She appeared before him and handed him his beer. She sat down beside him, threw her bare legs over his lap and sighed with contentment. "What more could a girl want, a warm summer night, a cold beer and a handsome guy sitting next to her."  
  
"You changed." His hand stroked down her leg.  
  
"Yeah, you mind?"  
  
Luke smiled taking in the baby tee, short shorts, bare feet and her hair long and loose around her face.  
  
"That dress is cute but not practical for sitting out here."  
  
"Its fine Lorelai, any thing you wear or don't wear is just fine." Luke chuckled.  
  
"You noticed."  
  
"Yeah, guess the bra wasn't practical either."  
  
Lorelai laughed as she pulled her legs from his lap. She took a long sip from the bottle and stared at him. Her eyes challenged him to make the next move.  
  
Luke sighed himself and took a quick sip of the beer and then set it down. He took hers and put it down next to his. Luke pulled Lorelai into his arms and gently kissed her lips. She was so beautiful, so kissable, so touchable. Lorelai melted into his body and responded warmly to his kiss, his touch. Right now his hand was roaming up her leg toward the top of the hem of her shorts.  
  
This was good old dependable Luke. The Luke she had laughed with, fought with, done almost everything with through the years. But now he was this new man in her life... crazy...but the last few nights...crazy thoughts were creeping in...crazy sexy thoughts...those lips, those hands, that body...she thought he might be a fantastic lover, when the time was right. She kissed his soft lips. Their softness always surprised her. His hands were strong and his body hard but those lips...had a sensual sexiness about them. How had she missed that all these years?  
  
She loved his lips on hers, they way they made her whole body tingle, how his tongue slipped through her lips... The way his body pressed against hers, taking her breath away so quickly and easily. She felt his hand slip under her shirt and caress her breast gently and then he slid it around and ran his fingers down her back. She caught her breath and sighed with sheer pleasure...she loved his touch, his huge hands on her body. Lorelai slowly unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hand through the hair on his chest. She playfully curled her fingers through it and then ran her hand slowly down his back, her fingers kneading his muscles slowly, stopping at the band of his jeans. He was doing wonderful things with his hands on her body and both of them were breathing heavily....  
  
Lorelai slowly pulled away and stood up. Luke stood up and slowly buttoned his shirt. He knew it was time to leave, time to catch his breath, let his heavily beating heart calm a bit. He felt sixteen again when he was with her, sixteen and in need of a very cold shower. Lorelai straightened her shirt and ran her fingers over it trying to smooth it out. She grabbed his hand and led him to the porch steps. Luke murmured, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can catch a movie or ...."  
  
Lorelai leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Don't go, not yet."  
  
Luke was taken back, pleasantly so.  
  
"I just thought we should maybe continue this inside...away from prying eyes...closer to..."  
  
Luke pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. They walked hand in hand into the house. Lorelai locked the door and turned back to him. He put his huge strong hands around her waist and pulled her soundly into his body. Luke was a grabber. His hands were so big that practically met when they circled her waist. And when he grabbed her that way her hands automatically went around his neck, their lips automatically connected. Just like that first time...that first kiss they had shared. God that had been a shock, and a relief and pure joy. He had the most kissable lips and she took every opportunity to kiss them. They yielded softly and tenderly and brought such feeling when they met hers. Those lips were trailing warmly, sensually down her neck at that very moment. She gasped for breath as tingling sexual waves were making their way down to her inner core. She knew what she wanted, what she needed......and she knew she could finally quit thinking of only his lips and concentrate on the rest of what he had to offer. He was stroking her back, the round of her butt, down her thigh and crushing her body into his, into his hardness, into total oblivion. They kissed each other with wet open lips, their breath was hot and labored, their hands knowing no bounds.......  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
More???  
  
There is no point to this story. It's just a _warm_ summer read.....and it's better out in the world than stuck in my head!!  
  
If you're looking at the punctuation or the content....you should be reading something else!!  
  
This is just for sheer lust........for my friends you know who you are. You that just can't get enough of Luke and Lorelai...... 


	2. Chapter Two only for the brave

Chapter Two  
  
Luke gently pulled his lips away from her neck. He left his hands securely wrapped around her waist and held her close so he could look in her eyes. He took a minute to clear his mind and then gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure? I can wait, we can wait. It would be fine, fine if we take our time." He was breathing heavily and trying to sound like he still had some sort of control.  
  
Lorelai smiled up at him, nodding her head, she whispered, "I'm sure...but if you aren't ready, if it's too soon...for you...I can wait." She was extremely warm and a little out of breath herself. Her body was reacting in all kinds of strange ways, none of which she was familiar with. She had been with lots of men but what he did to her was so completely different. She held her breath waiting for his answer. Lorelai had offered herself to him and she didn't want to be rejected, not this time. Please, not now Luke.  
  
Luke pulled her closer and their lips softly met. She got her answer. God, she loved his lips, they were soft and firm and fit with hers exactly. She knew the thoughts in her head were not making sense...not with his warm breath on her ear and him whispering those words in her ear.  
  
Luke felt her lips react to his...every curve of her body meld into every curve of his. How could two people be such a perfect match....did that make sense...he wasn't thinking straight at all. He knew this was his last chance to stop this lovely, lovely train wreck. But he also knew that there was no way in hell he was going to stop anything at this point.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes and held the side of her face. She smiled sweetly and sexily and he crushed his lips into hers. Their lips met forcefully and then they softened as they kissed loosely and slowly. The contact was sensual and wet and he slowly parted her lips even further to allow his tongue to enter. Their tongues danced for a few moments and then Luke pulled away so he could trail wet warm kisses down her neck. Lorelai gasped when he started that, her arms went up into his hair, she tousled it gently and then had to wrap her arms around his neck for stability. What he was doing with his those lips was making her weak in the knees and making her melt further into his body. He pulled her closer and she felt every muscle in his body contract...his hands were under her shirt and before she realized it, he was pulling it over her head. He gently pulled her shorts down and she stood before him totally exposed. Luke gazed at her long and hard and smiled as he starting to unbutton his shirt. Lorelai couldn't wait another second, she reached for his belt. Her fingers quickly unbuckled it and whipped it out of its loops. She tossed it aside and went for the snap on his jeans. She pulled down the zipper to loosen them and slowly worked the fabric over his hips. He kicked them away and she gazed at all of his male beauty...the wide shoulders, strong muscular arms, trim waist,.... the hair on his chest that led down to another hairy patch that partly concealed that wonderful male appendage. Luke pulled her close and ran his fingers down her back, over her buttocks, cupping them as he kissed her lips, her neck....  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes and made an eye motion toward the stairway. She smiled and teasingly shook her head from side to side....he made the motion again and again she nodded no.....Luke laughed and said "if you want to play it that way" –he tackled her and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled all the way upstairs and beat him softly on the back, pretending to be taken unwillingly. Luke stopped beside the bed and slowly and gently she slid down the front of his body. He caught her in his arms; their bodies crushed together, his hardness pressing into her soft stomach, teasing her, mocking her. Luke pushed her down on the bed kissing her mouth, her neck, between her breasts, taking first one and then the other in his mouth....licking, biting her hard nipples. Lorelai groaned as he kissed further down, inside her thighs and then between her legs, letting his tongue lap her engorged lips and dip softly into her. Then he headed that lethal mouth back up to her waiting lips. He kissed her deeply as his hands slowly worked over her body yet again.....and then he rolled on top of her. She ran her fingers over his back, cupping his butt and kneading his round strong muscles. Luke looked into her eyes as she worked her way around to the front of his body. She ran her fingers down his chest and then lower....cupping his sac and then running her hand up his shaft and gently guiding it to her waiting opening. Luke gently pushed into her. He watched her eyes grow wide and heard her gasp. Lorelai moaned as he slowly and fully took over her body. She gripped his lower back tightly to hold him firmly and fully enjoy the feel of him. And when she loosened her grip, Luke slowly started moving, slowly, deeply taking total possession of her. They were breathing with the slow rhythm of their bodies, groaning sensually and riding the soft gently waves of early passion. The waves grew more intense, the groaning and grinding more intense....they finally lost themselves into the final grand wave of passion. Lorelai screamed with pleasure with Luke's final thrust, the feel of his warm explosion deeply in her. He collapsed on her chest, breathing heavily, his body exhausted. He gently rolled off of her, dripping his sticky seed across her hip. She smiled loving the warm feel of it.....she turned on her side and gently wrapped her leg over his thigh. She rested her head on his chest, softly moving her hand through his chest hair, curling it and entwining it between her fingers. She listened to the heavy thudding of his heart and smiled because hers was beating at the same pace. Lorelai reached up to run her fingers through his damp hair. They smiled at each other, unable to speak because they were still breathless.....still shocked at the enormity of what they had just done. Soon their bodies came in tune, their breathing at a reasonable rate and there hearts slowly beating at the same time, or so it seemed. Lorelai ran the back of her hand along his strong jaw line, tenderly stroking. She slowly smiled at him and he returned it with one of his own. And then she did it, she said those words; she said "I love you".  
  
Luke was surprised; he was shocked; he was pleased. He always figured he would say those words first, maybe have to convince her, maybe have to stop her from running. But she had said it and she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Luke ran his fingers gently over her face, his fingers tracing her features, right down to that mouth....that wonderful mouth that had just down such wonderful things, and just said those all important words.  
  
"God, Lorelai, I never imagined hearing those words from you. It's like a dream....these last few weeks have been like a dream. You know that I love you...."  
  
"You don't have to say it Luke. It's okay....these things take time to grow. For now it's enough that we are together like this. Its enough that I finally know how I feel."  
  
Luke laughed, "Time to grow? God, woman, I've had nothing but time to think about you -- every waking moment, hell, every sleeping moment. I know for a fact that I love you. I have for years."  
  
Lorelai reached up to kiss him and she gently rolled over on him. He was aroused again and their little conversation left only one alternative. Lorelai slowly lowered herself on him, smiling as he filled her completely. He ran his hands down her back and rested them on her butt. She started moving slowly, torturing him with her rhythm. He took it as long as he could and then he rolled her over on her back. She giggled at the process of rolling over and trying to stay connected. He smiled at her giggles.....but them he plunged deeply into her....he thrust into her hard and fast....she buried her mouth into his shoulder to keep from screaming....they both lost control and went with the waves of their wild unbridled passion. It seemed to go on forever....they clung to each other....their bodies entwined, sweaty and moving in the wonderful age old mating dance. Luke finally collapsed on her, panting and sweaty. She let him relax into her and gently stroked his back until he regained enough energy to move again. He groaned as he pulled her into an embrace. They snuggled together and fell into a deep sleep.....both thoroughly satisfied and sexually exhausted.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Tried to keep it fairly clean. Could have been so much worse. 


End file.
